Damping or spring systems are readily available in the market in a plurality of embodiments. In addition to a cabin spring system for vehicles, other hydraulically triggerable actuating parts can be designed with damping, such as, for example, hydraulic motors for drive units. In the known solutions, to obtain uniform or constant damping, high control effort is necessary to detect the hydraulic state of the respectively triggerable actuating part and/or its position using correspondingly designed sensors.